


They say three is a crowd

by Sammyammyosis



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Thanks Thirst Order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyammyosis/pseuds/Sammyammyosis
Summary: Reader and the Organa-Solo boys trying to sort out their feels





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the works of The Thirst Order. The Triplets official belong to them I just wish to enjoy them.

“Hey stranger! I didn’t know you would be here.” Matt gasps as he strides over to your side and pulls you into a bear hug.  
You can’t help but giggle as he nuzzles his cheek in your hair. “Okay, okay. Watch the hair, it doesn’t style itself.” You tease. He pulls away with the goofiest smile across his face.  
“Forgive me, I should have known better.” He chuckles, leaning back against the wall. “So what are you doing here? This place seems a bit much for you. As in too stuffy I mean. Not that you don’t look stunning in a gown or anything.” The blond brother prattles on.  
You place a hand on his arm; cutting his ramble short. “Relax Matty, I know what you mean. I’m here because Ben told me he needed a date.” The middle brother gives you an understanding nod. “Have you seen him by the way? A ritzy couple stole him earlier and I haven’t so much as caught a glance of him since.”   
“Nope, I wasn’t even aware he was here until now. Ben typically passes on galas and ops for cocktail parties. Shorter dresses and stronger drinks seem to be more his style lately.” Matt mutters as he joins you in scanning the room. “Do you know what’s up with that? You probably know him better than, oh there’s Kylo.”   
You follow his gaze and easily spot the eldest triplet. “Wow full tux. Fancy, fancy.”   
“Well this is Kylo we are talking about. On top of black being his color; he does tends to dress to impress.”   
“Good point.”  
“Pardon me you two.” A shrill voices cuts in. You both glance over to find possibly tiniest old lady you have ever seen standing before you. “I just wanted to welcome you personally and thank you while I’m at it. It means a great deal to have the Organa-Solos at one of my events.” She continues.  
“Why thank you Ma’am but the pleasure is all mine. Your parties are always exquisite; I do my best to attend every one that I can.” Matt replies rather smoothly. “My mother apologizes for her absence as well. Despite just getting reelected she already has a lot on her plate. She did want me to tell you that she will do her very best to attend your next event though.”  
She smiles and nods. “Well that is delightful to hear. Give her my congratulations next time you see her. But first, who is gorgeous young woman with you? A fiancee perhaps?” The hostess coos as she shifts her attention to you.   
Both your faces heat up as you both quickly shake your heads. “Oh no, no, no. It’s nothing like that, we are just old friends is all. She is actually here with my brother.” He gushes in embarrassment.   
“Oh is that so? Kylo was looking rather sharp when I spoke with him earlier this evening. I suppose it makes sense that he would find himself such a gem.”  
“As dashing as Kylo is, I’m actually here tonight with Ben.” You inform as politely as possible.   
“Oh?!” She gasps. Her response catches you off guard and that appears to be evident on your face. “Forgive me, I wasn’t aware that he currently was… in a relationship. Lovely meeting you Miss.”   
Before you could another word out she is gone. “What the heck was that? I say Ben’s name and she practically bolts.”  
“Like I said before he has changed some. Ben has been more what’s the word… rambucksious?”  
“That’s not how I would phrase it.” A deep voices interjects.  
“Kylo!” You nearly jump as the man appears out of nowhere.  
“To be fair, Ben has always been flirty Kylo.”  
“Yes but it has been getting out of hand and you know it Matt. His behavior has well superseded ‘flirty’ and for months now. If he keeps it up then he might ruin the family name.” Kylo grumbles.   
“Good to see you (y/n).” He adds with a soft smile. “I’m assuming after witnessing that over the top protest of yours that you aren’t here with Matt?” You glance up and give your head a little shake. “So that little shit drags you here and then ditched you huh? At least he had the brains to buy you a new dress for all the trouble he is putting you through.”  
“Really Kylo I’m fine. Just being here is a treat in and of itself.”  
“Nonsense. Though decadent, this is just a networking event. You must have be bored out of your mind meandering around all alone. I promise for the next big event in town, I’ll be your date instead. I guarantee a good time. Deal?”


	2. Alrighty then...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the boys respond to being back together for the first time in a while.

“Deal?”   
“Kai you don’t have to. I might just get in the way if I tag along.” You glance away as you feel some heat in your cheeks. A deep chuckle hits your ears and the tinge worsens. You whip your head around. “Why are you laughing at me?”  
“Because you’re being foolish. I’m well aware I don’t have to take you anywhere. I’m asking because I want to spend time with you. Besides these things can get rather dull and it would be a change to have someone there I actually like.”  
“Blunt and honest as ever aren’t you?” You grin.  
“Of course. I hate when people beat around the bush; it’s so tiresome and such a waste of time.” Kylo replies.  
“There is this little thing called tact. It can be useful here and there.” Matt chips in. Your brows shoot up in shock. You can’t think of a time that Matt has ever sassed his big brother.  
“Someone is bold tonight. Trying to impress someone are we?”   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about but anyways there’s Ben.” The blond answers.  
You peek behind you and see the youngest triplet coming your way. “And where the hell have you been?” Kylo groans.  
“Talking up Mom to all the old folks, Kylo. What about you? Chatting up other people’s dates?”  
“Conversing with someone I haven’t seen in ages while her basically useless best friend traipses around without her. If you are going to be selfish and bring her along to make youself look good, you should at least keep her company. Lucky for both of us, Matty is super observant and noticed her standing all alone.” Kylo snaps.  
“I got distracted.”  
“That is a shitty excuse and you know it Ben.”  
“Guys enough. Aren’t you three here to talk to people and make good impressions? Fighting isn’t going to help do that. So let’s just breath and try to enjoy the rest of the night?” You offer.  
You look back and forth between the two brothers. Neither of them make any further comments but they do keep on shooting each other dirty looks. You sigh and turn to Matt for some help. To your disbelief Matt is wearing a smirk rather than anything resembling panic. You quirk a brow as you lock eyes. “It’s just been a while since we have been all together. These two bickering and you being peacemaker reminds me of the old days. Though I’m not still not the biggest fan of them fighting, the nostalgia is nice never the less.”   
“You would find the silver lining in all this wouldn’t you.” You smile back at him. A light blush colors his cheeks as he breaks eye contact. “Still can’t take a compliment huh? I suppose things are still very much the same as back then.”  
“More than you would think.” Matt sighs.  
“Huh?”  
“Oh nothing. Okay guys you’ve made your point, knock it off.” Matt peeks down at his watch. “It’s starting to get late. I’ve made my rounds so unless you two want to kick around a bit more I’m heading out.”  
“Yeah you’re right. I imagine you have work in the morning, yes?” Kylo asks now focusing on you rather than his brother. You give a slight nod. “Alright then how about we get you home then.”   
“We? I think you mean ‘me’. I brought here Kylo so I’ll be taking her home.” Ben interrupts, earning him a brow raise from his eldest brother. “As in bring her back home to her apartment you asshole. Let’s get out of here (y/n).” Ben huffs and he stalks off for the doors.  
“Alrighty then… It was awesome to see you guys. We definitely have to hang out more real soon. You both have my number so feel shoot me a text sometime. Later.” And with that you race after Ben.


	3. How's Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post party conversations

“Are you upset with me too Ben?”  
“No.”  
“Then what’s the silent treatment for? You haven’t said a word for the past ten minutes.”   
“Just stupid Kylo always telling me what to do. He as been such a dick lately and I’m getting sick of it.” He grumbles back.  
“To be fair Ben, if you had brought any other girl along they would have called Lift and bailed ages ago. Kylo knows I can get nervous in big crowds and just got a little protective. You telling me you would have acted any different in his place?” All he does is huff in response. “Hmm?”  
“No… No, you’re right. I’m sorry (y/n); I forgot all about that. Tonight was just so important because I had to make it up to my mom for. For the other day. I was so caught up in all that that it just slipped my mind that we got separated. The three of us don’t normally bring dates to places like that so I didn’t think to think about it. I’m not the best guy to be friends with I guess.”  
“That does explains a few thing. Like why you have been so uptight the past couple days. You’re normally so laid back that seeing you stressed kinda freaked me out.”   
“Yeah and what else didn’t make sense?”  
“Oh just. Well Matt and I spoke with the hostess and she instantly assumed we were in a super serious relationship. Like she thought we were engaged Ben! I take it that men like you three only bring real serious partners to parties like that.” You tell him.  
“Now that you mention I suppose those two would do that. I never really noticed that’s how it worked. Maybe that is why Mom was so persistent on me bringing someone along…” He goes on, now muttering more or less to himself.  
“What?”  
“Oh forget about it. What’s important here is that I’m sorry and I’ll find a way to make it up to you.”  
“Sure. I suppose you could start by actually getting me home; you just passed my building.”   
“Damn it, every single time.”   
“At this point it’s almost impressive.” You add.  
“Alright I deserve that.” He sighs as he pull up next to the lobby entrance.   
“Yep you do but I’ll be good. One of us has to be, right?” You grin and earning yourself an eyeroll. “Well thank you for getting me out the house. Hit me up next time you’re free so we can work out how you can “make it up to me”. As if you need to.”   
“I do and I will.” You shake your head and give him a wave as you walk away. “I mean it!” He calls out.  
“I know. Good night Ben.”

 

“Back already? It’s like what, ten?”  
“Yep.” You yawn as you slide your heels off and toss your clutch onto the couch next to your roommate.   
“It’s almost a waste, with you so dressed up. Maybe we should go clubbing?” She wiggles her eyebrows at me.   
“I wonder who would be more disappointed in us? Mamoru for having fetch our drunk asses at one in the morning or Mrs.Franklin at eight when we stumble in nursing crazy hangovers…” You sarcastically ponder as you flop down into one of the chairs.  
“You get black out drunk one time and both your best friend and your boyfriend will never let it go.” She whines.  
“Oh Terra, you know we love you.”   
“Yeah, yeah whatever. So how is Ben? He didn’t have to scare off too many gorgeous wealthy bachelors while you were out did he?”  
“From what I saw he is doing fine other than being a tad stressed. When you’re the kid of a politician that is probably pretty normal though.”   
“From what you saw? What the heck does that mean?” Terra blurts.  
“Some old people sort of nabbed him maybe… half an hour in? I went around the place a couple times trying to find him and after awhile I gave up and just stood around. Luck for me his brothers happened to be there tonight and we ended up running into each. We caught up some but that is about it.”  
“Wow that sounds super boring. Now I’m genuinely considering dragging you out.”   
“We have an early shift so how about not. Plus it wasn’t that bad; the estate was lovely and those hors d’oeuvres must have been worth like a month’s rent.” You deflect.  
“Whatever joy kill. If we aren’t going out then I’m go binge watch some Supernatural.”  
“Give Sam and Dean my regards.”  
“You’re such a dork.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chance encounter

“You almost done (y/n)?”   
You jump a little at the voice. “Mamoru?! You’re early.”   
“Only a little so don’t rush alright? Terra is off shopping so don’t worry about her either.” He states you as he leans back onto one of the little pillars surrounding the shop.  
“Thanks. You’re the best. Shouldn’t be too long. Just have to be extra careful with this stuff you know?”  
“With diamonds, I hope so. I doubt a single piece is worth less than a grand. Not sure most people could handle the pressure.” You peek up from counting your till to see a cheeky grin.  
You finish your adit and then it hits you. “Oh my god! Was that a diamond pun?! That hurts, like literally dude.” You place your hand over your heart.  
“Did I … miss something?” Your coworker questions as she enters the shop.   
“He is back at it with the puns Chloe.” You pout as you hand her the keys.  
She shakes her head as she signs into the system. “You’re the first dork I’ve ever met who doesn’t love puns.”  
“Why is everyone calling me that lately? I’m not even that bad.”   
“Whatever you say. You two say hi to Terra for me.” She says as you reach Mamoru.  
“Will do, good seeing you Chlo.” He waves and starts off down the corridor. “We should probably start looking at rings soon now that I think about it.” He mutter as you both weave through the crowded mall.  
“Really?!” You gasp.  
“She said she would be in here…” He takes a turn and walks into a shoe store. “I don’t know why? She just got some new ones. What? Do you honestly think I would even consider buying a ring without your opinion first?”  
“I just thought Ma.” Your statement cut short as you run face first into someone’s chest. You glance up just as you’re about to ramble out an apology. “Matt?”  
“Oh crap. I’m sorry dude I was distracting her and wait. Matt? You know each other?” His eyes bounce back and forth between you and towering blond.  
“I wasn’t expecting to run into you again so soon!” You beam as you wrap your arms around your friend.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” Mamoru chuckles as he notices Matt’s cheeks flush.  
“Oh yeah. Sorry, my bad. Mamoru, this is Matt. Matt, meet Mamoru.”  
“Always a pleasure to meet a friend of (y/n)’s.” Matt smiles.  
“Yeah, nice to meet you too… I’m gonna go find Ter okay?” Though confused you give a little nod. “Okay. See you in a few.” And with that Mamoru races off.  
“Was it something I said?” Matt’s tone a bit sadder than he likely intended.   
“Oh gosh no. He just doesn’t like to crowd people; probably felt like a third wheel or something.”  
“Oh.”  
“Don’t worry about it. So what are you doing here? This place seems a little run of the mill for someone like you?”  
“Huh?” His pout returning.   
“Well being a politician’s kid means you have to be super well dressed doesn’t it? Fancy brand names and looking the part…” This turns his frown to a grin as he fights back some laughter. “What?”  
“You really think we are dolled up all the time? That’s cute.”  
You feel a tinge of warmth in your cheeks as you look away. “How am I supposed to know. I’m not rich so I don’t know how you lot live. It’s not like I see you often enough anymore to pick up on your current fashion sense.”   
“Well we’ll have to change that won’t we? I just got a new number so how about we swap and make it habit of keeping in touch?” He suggests as he holds out his phone.   
As you start to fill out your contact info Terra and Mamoru make their way around the corner. “There you are. Would you believe this place doesn’t have a single pair of cute booties in my size I can’t. Hello?”  
“Terra this is the guy I was talking about.”  
“Hey Ter.” The triplet replies.  
“Nice to. Matt?! Oh my god you’re so blond! Wow and since when did you need glasses?” She gushes.  
“Um, thanks? I guess always. I got sick of all the hassle that comes with contacts a couple years back and just gave them up. Are they too much with the hair? I wanted to switch things up a bit and was wondering if I went overboard.”  
“Not at all. They suit you, it’s just so different from how I remember you is all.” Your roomie giggles.  
“Is it okay if we steal (y/n) now or are you two still flirting?”  
“Mamoru!” Terra gives him a nudge. “Ignore him Matt, he doesn’t always have a filter. Text me when you are heading back home alright?” She says, looking at you now.  
“No need, I don’t want to intrude. (Y/n) and I were in fact wrapping things up. Now that I know I have your number I’ll definitely hit you up sometime.”  
“Well then. It was nice to meet you but we have somewhere to be.” Mamoru chimes in as he hauls you and Terra towards the exit.  
“See you around Matty!” Terra shouts. 

 

“See you around Matty? Who the hell was that guy? How do you both know him and I don’t? Why aren’t you answering me?”   
“I was waiting for you to breath so I could get a word in. Should I be concerned by this sudden jealousy (y/n)?” She shifts her attention from her boyfriend to you in the backseat.  
“Not as much as you should be with him freaking out while he is driving. Dude if don’t calm it some I’ll have get out.” You squeak.  
“Neither of you have anything to worry about.” He sighs. “I was just taken a little off guard. The three of us have been close for ages and it was weird to be so out of the loop, you know. I didn’t mean to come off as jealous; I’m sorry babe.”  
“Apology accept.” She coos as she gives him a kiss.  
“Eyes on the road, jeezum.” You snap.  
“Alright, alright. So how about I ask the normal way. How do you two know Matt?”  
“From high school. Remember the Ben that she went out with the other day? That was his brother; they were in the grade ahead of us.”  
“The infamous Ben has a brother oooh. So same age, are they twins?”  
“Triplets actually. You may have heard of them, the Organa-Solo boys?” You chip in.  
“Organa-Solo? As in Kylo Organa-Solo?” Mamoru gasps.  
“Yeah he is the other brother, why?” You answer.  
“Why? Because he is scary as hell that’s why. From the news stories to just seeing him at the gym. A buff, broody, rich guy isn’t someone to mess around with.”  
“Seeing as a particular someone has them wrapped around her finger, if any ‘messing around’ takes place there won’t be any complaining.”  
“Terra.” Your voice lowers.  
“Don’t even. I remember those boys being smitten with you and from Matt’s raging blush that doesn't seem to have changed in the slightest. In combination with those Ben rumors… You. Are. One. Lucky. Girl.”  
“Shut up, we don’t even know if those are true. Let’s not spread things we aren’t sure on. Thanks.”   
“Rumors?”  
“According to some girls around town, Ben is a bit of a player. That and he is basically a god in bed. Considering how single our bestie is over here you would think she would be excited.”  
“Oh enough already, just get us home.” You groan.


End file.
